Heaven VS Hell
by King Excalibur
Summary: A mythical world separated into two by war, good and evil. Five strangers bound together by long forgotten words. In this world strong wills have powers to control an element. This is the story of Heaven against Hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I glanced out of my window casually, observing the quiet streets of my neighborhood. As usual, my life was monotonous and without change. Sighing, I twirled about in my chair, until a subtle light blinked on and off on my computer screen. As quickly as I could, I grabbed my mouse and opened a chat room to my friend, Evan Krama.

_Greetings Lucius. _Evan greeted me as always, formal and straightforward.

_-Hey there Evan, anything interesting?_

_-As a matter of fact yes…_

I fidgeted excitedly in my seat, at last, something for me to do!

-_What is it?_

On my screen, it showed Evan's status as: 'Currently Typing' as I bounced up and down my seat, silently raging. And then nothing.

-_Evan! Tell me what it is!_

_-I'm sorry? I just sent the programme to you. Are you sure you didn't receive it?_

_-Yes I'm bloody sure!_

_-Wait…What? How could this be?_

I waited for him to say more.

-_Lucius, it's the most fascinating game I have ever seen in my life. Right now as I play it…It's almost as if the characters are alive. The character development is just amazing, even the minutest detail is there._

_-Evan! Now I really want to see it!_

_-Wait, something's happening to my computer._

I frowned in confusion. Evan had two computers, one generally for his gaming purposes and the other for chatting and research.

-_Which computer?_

_-No no no, what is this? This is impossible!_

_-What is impossible?_

_-Lucius, my computer, it's not normal, something is happening to it!_

_-Evan! Tell me __**WHAT **__is going on!_

By this time I was on the edge of my nerves, and completely clueless what was going on.

-_Lucius, the computers are haywire! I_

His message stopped at the word 'I', which was very unlike him to leave a sentence unfinished.

_- #Configure# Lu #shut down# ci #Transmute# us #downloading info# ed #transfer complete# en_

_-ga #yuiop sa-rkg_

Those last three lines were the last of what Evan typed.

I sat there stunned as my left eye twitched. _What in the worlds was that! _But already Evan Krama was offline. I shook my head in despair, that idiot must have gotten himself a virus. I shrugged and turned off my computer, there was nothing I could do anymore. Slumping down into bed, I soon found myself in a deep and dark sleep.

Suddenly I sat upright in my bed, rivulets of perspiration dripping from my chin. I clutched my bed sheet tightly, trying to remember what I had dreamed of. However it kept eluding me. Sighing, I tried my best to ignore the sense of dread. I shrugged off my bed sheet and got up, eager to get a glass of water to quench my dry throat.

As silently as I could, I opened the door with barely the tiniest squeak and headed for the kitchen in tiptoes, careful not to break the serenity of the night. Soon, I had successfully infiltrated the kitchen and a sense of achievement warmed me. I glanced at the mirror above the sink. I was certainly no handsome looker, with raven black windswept hair and dark brown eyes. Just an average boy of average height and average looks. The only reason I survived as long as I did was because of my cheerful and amicable personality, gaining me a few close friends. One of them, was Evan Krama, a boy whose imagination was quite similar to mine.

I pulled my eyes away from the mirror, breaking my chain of thoughts. _Maybe one day I'll be successful, then I'll show all of them. _I grabbed a glass of warm water and headed for the living room for a seat. I stopped and frowned. The living room lights were on. As I edged closer, I caught faint murmurings. As I rounded the corner, I noticed that my father was on the phone, and my mother beside him.

Wide-eyed, I stepped into hearing range. Neither of my parents had noticed me, so intent they were on the phone. My father had a sad look in his eyes, and he muttered faint apologies of 'sorry'. He set down the phone and looked straight at me. For a moment he said nothing, and then opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something and then closed it again. He walked away briskly, leaving my mother staring at me. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" I started to yell. My mother looked away, "Your friend, Evan, he's…Missing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I heard the distant breaking of glass as the cup slid past my hands. "E…Evan? Missing? Where'd he go?" I asked. My mother shook her head. _Curse it all_. I gritted my teeth. Turning around, I headed for the door. No one even tried to stop me. The wind blistered around me and my necklace swung to and fro across my grey shirt. Squinting both of my eyes, I headed for Evan's house.

His parents were in total hysteria. My expression softened with sympathy. _Evan…Where are you? _Leaving his parents to themselves, I entered the house. I glanced at a room which door was slightly ajar, on its brown ornate door hung the words, "_Order is an art"_. I smiled wryly to myself. No doubt, this was Evan's room. Pushing the door further, I took a step inside as light flooded from the room. It was exactly how I would have pictured it to be; neat, fresh, everything in perfect order. I walked over to the computers at the corner of his room, my guilt growing. _This was where he last spoke to me._

Suddenly a small gust of wind blew in and closed the door shut. I frowned, but ignored it. I shifted my attention to his gaming computer on the right. It was still on. Shifting the mouse slightly, I came up to Evan's screen. It showed a pretty picture of a garden, full of vibrant green grass, butterflies flitting about the rainbow colored flowers that bloomed there. A waterfall gushed in the distance, and the water glistened with clarity, reflecting the pure shafts of sunlight that fell upon it. And in the middle of the screen, was the title '**Drane Degen**'. I raised a skeptical eyebrow. _What do those words mean? _A paper at the corner of my eye shifted slightly in the wind, catching my attention. Grabbing it, I noticed two row of words on it. I grinned. Evan had created an account for me to play with him. _Why not give it a shot?_

Clicking on the title, I came up to the login screen. Quickly I typed in my username, which was my name, **Lucius**. My password was…**Fides**. The word struck me as Latin, a subject which I had vaguely studied, but somehow I could not place my finger on that word. I shrugged and hit the enter button. '_**Do you wish to enter?**__' _said the screen. And without a second thought – I hit enter once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I cursed with alarm as the screen suddenly glowed with a sudden brightness. I instantly knew something was wrong.

_Didn't Evan tell me his computers were haywire, why in the worlds did I not listen?_

I leaped towards the door and tried to barge my way out. It was no use; somehow the door would not open.

"Mr. Krama! Mrs. Krama! Help me! Open the door, quick!" I yelled at the top of my voice, sweat dripping down my face as I pounded on the door with my fists.

The screen glowed with a searing light, forcing my eyes shut. I screwed my eyes up tight, raising my hands to reduce the glare. After a few moments, I felt the light dissipate. Wearily, I opened a slight gap between my hands.

_Hmm, seems safe enough._

Slowly, I raised the eyelid of my right eye ever so slightly. Through the slit between my hands, I caught a glimpse of dark green. Self consciously, I frowned.

_Green? Strange…_

Slowly, I placed down my hands. Screwing up the courage, I gritted my teeth and opened my eyes.

"Oh damn it," I cried out.

Gone was Evan's room, replaced completely by the scene of Evan's game, **Drane Degen**. Only that what the screen showed was during the day, but now it appeared to be night time. I felt adrenaline pump into my veins.

_What is going on? This is impossible! _

My mind was in a whirl as I tried out countless possibilities so as to why I was here, my hands clutching the cross necklace I still wore around my neck.

Suddenly a shadow flitted past me.

"What the hell?" I jumped back in alarm, adrenaline starting to pump through my veins.

Suddenly a flash of light blinded me and I felt something hit me with a forceful impact. Yelling in pain, I was thrown off my feet. I landed heavily, stunned. Another flash of light, and this time I saw a glowing sword pointed at my throat, and the silhouette of the person holding the sword.

"Wait wait wait!" I screamed, "Who are you and where in the worlds am I?" I was going completely crazy by now.

The person said nothing, but instead the sword's glow started to intensify. I could not take it anymore. Full of adrenaline, I grabbed the glowing blade of the sword and stood up. Strangely, the sword was not sharp, but was steaming hot. I saw the skin on my hand starting to sizzle as steam rose. But I ignored the pain and continued to hold on to it.

On impulse, I leaned forward and whispered quietly, "Lower your hand."

The silhouette stiffened as I said those words.

Suddenly I felt a tingling sensation on my burning hand, and as I looked, the sword was slowly being consumed by the surrounding darkness, as if the night sky itself was eating its light. And at last it shattered.

The person gasped in shock and muttered something intelligible. The next moment I knew, the person grabbed me by my neck and started to drag me away. I struggled, clawing at the hands which held me.

"Stop it," a feminine voice whispered.

I frowned. Then with a start I realized that the voice belonged to my capturer.

Soon, I was led to a small hut. She opened the door and pushed me in. As soon as we were inside, I saw that she was wearing a cloak, with a hood covered over her face. She flung back her hood and said in a loud voice, "I am Evelyn."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Lucius's father, Gilgamesh, was sitting on his chair, studying the contents of business files on his desk.

It was around this time Lucius had entered Evan's room, just a few minutes before being transported to an unknown land.

Gilgamesh finished up his work and piled the files onto a box, leaving only two A4-sized papers on his desk.

Gilgamesh had long wild hair that reached until his chin, and a shaved beard and moustache. His eyes were hazel-brown, but were perpetually covered by the curvy and wild hair he had so that he had to constantly brush his hair out of the way.

He slowly stood up and gave a stretch, surreptitiously yawning. After checking on his wife, who was cooking lunch, Gilgamesh went back to his room to have a nap.

Suddenly a breeze blew in by the window sides, ruffling the curtains and the papers on his desk.

The blank paper at the top shifted slightly, revealing a pair of words written below on the other sheet of paper.

**Drane Degen.**

The wind howled, as if upset.

Once more a breeze came in, now stronger and more determined than before. This time the blank paper on top flew away, leaving behind only one paper on the desk.

The paper had more to reveal.

Right below the words revealed before, were a pair of new words.

**Eden Garden.**

Gilgamesh turned in his bed to face his desk, and promptly fell asleep.

It was exactly this time, which Lucius disappeared from the face of Earth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I stepped into the inn with Evelyn right behind me, her long blonde hair brushing against my hand as I hesitated once more.

"I really don't think…" I turned back preparing to make a run for it.

Evelyn cut in halfway, holding up a gloved hand to my face. I flinched back.

"You do _not_ have a choice in this matter at all," She said obstinately.

"Well…I have an opinion to voice…" I gave a wan smile.

"No, your opinion shall all be over-ruled by me. Know your place here Lucius." She said crossly and turned to face the side, her arms crossed.

I could not help staring at her sharp blue eyes as she stared off into the distance. A scarf was wound around her neck, wavering slightly in the breeze. She had changed out of her cloak into a medieval dress which was purely blue. It fitted her well with her blonde hair tucked behind her ears, the tips touching her neck delicately.

Her eyes slid to look at me staring at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

My eyes widened in surprise. I shook my hands out in front of me.

"Nothing at all, nothing at all!"

Evelyn's eyes lingered on me for a few more moments, checking if she could believe me.

I squirmed under her piercing gaze, and her expression softened.

"Fine then. Come on, I'm going to help you settle things with the Captain," She said in her ever calm voice.

I smiled; she can be quite nice if she tried. She did not notice my smile and entered through the door gracefully with a sleight of her hand.

I stepped inside and was astounded at its complexity. The room was like a jigsaw puzzle only in spiral motion, seeming to shift and alter every moment. There were five doors above our heads, some at the second level, and some at the third. All the doors were connected by only the shifting spiral staircase.

"Wha…?" I started to comment. Evelyn placed two fingers onto my lips. The door closest to us, a brown oaken door opened to reveal an old man, a pair of round spectacles resting on his nose, his white hair drawn back and tied, his white robes billowing about him and his hand resting on a walking stick.

"Earth Captain Grajus," Evelyn bowed before him.

Grajus gave a nod of acknowledgement as he peered over towards me. I hesitated, and copied Evelyn's movements.

"So this is the stranger who stumbled upon our headquarters?" Grajus asked.

"Yes," Evelyn replied curtly, her head still bowed.

"And you did not dispose of him but instead brought him here?" Grajus continued.

"Yes," Evelyn raised her to look at him. "I believe he was of no harm to us and…"

"Insolence!" Grajus cut off whatever she was going to say. "You brought him here into the presence of the Five Captains. What if we ended up fighting and got injured?"

"But…" Evelyn started to protest.

"No 'buts'!" Grajus yelled, "As a punishment we will seal off your soul waves for a week."

Evelyn appeared to be in distress as he said that.

I frowned. Whatever this 'soul wave' thing was, it was obviously important to her.

As Grajus turned to leave, I shouted at him, "Hey you there!"

Grajus turned in surprise.

"Stop being so unfair to her, she just brought me here so I could ask a few questions! At the least hear her out first you old man!"

Evelyn looked at me in surprise as I glared at Grajus.

A vein stood out in Grajus's forehead. "Old man! I'll show you what this 'old man' can do…"

Grajus flung his walking stick to the side and pulled back his right sleeve, revealing wrinkled tattoos on his arm. He started muttering under his breath and they started to grow eerily. I felt uneasy. The entire presence in this room felt slightly different.

Suddenly Evelyn jerked out a hand over me. "This is bad," She whispered, "He's going to use his powers here?" She said the latter more to herself than to me.

Grajus raised his arm and opened his mouth, his tattoos glowing fully and shifting just like the stairs. It was as if he was going to shout something, but he never got the chance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Now now Grajus, don't need to get so uptight!" A vibrant airy voice resonated throughout the place.

Grajus growled in reply, "If you interrupt my Song one more time I will make you pay."

The airy voice laughed in reply, "Easily angered as always!"

Grajus mumbled a few obscenities and turned his back on us. With a wave of his hand he disappeared from sight, the oaken door slamming shut dully.

The airy voice laughed once more, the voice sonorous and hearty. Suddenly a cloaked figure materialized in front of the other door opposite of Grajus's. Wearing a cloak as white as the door behind him, he turned his head to look at me.

However the cowl over his face prevented me from getting a look of his features. Evelyn gasped in alarm. She started to bow once more.

"No need the formalities," the figure waved a hand dismissively.

"But Lustaria…" Evelyn quietly protested.

"More importantly," Lustaria said happily as he leaped down in front of me. "I have a mission for you, Lucius."

I stumbled backwards in astonishment. "What? Mission!"

Evelyn seemed as astonished as I did. "But Lustaria! The boy does not have his Song or Soul Speaker, I fear that he…"

Under the cowl, Lustaria smiled cunningly. "This is why you will be accompanying him, Evelyn."

Our reaction was simultaneous.

"What!" We shouted in unison. If I wasn't so alarmed I would probably be laughing at how Evelyn lost her calm for the first time since I came to this place.

Lustaria laughed once more as he leapt back up, twirling himself in circles.

"I want you to raid the Raider's Den and bring me back a certain scroll that they have. You can recognize it by its green crown seal on top. Adios!"

Without another word he disappeared into the ether, leaving behind only wisps of smoke.

I stared open mouth at the space where he once was.

"There's no helping it," Evelyn said as she fingered her blonde hair, bringing back my attention. "It seems that we have to enter the Raider's Den."

"What exactly is this…Raider's Den?" I muttered worriedly.

Evelyn looked at me with a weird expression and trailed off, her blonde hair waving in the wind.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" I called after her, hurriedly chasing up.

Evelyn left the Captain's Room and started to leave the inn. I kept pace with her, looking about uneasily, almost expecting something to jump out at me. Whatever this Raider's Den place is, it doesn't seem to bode well for them.

"I suppose I have to explain our situation since you don't know what's going on," Evelyn muttered as she walked.

"Please do. I told you before didn't I? I don't belong to this place!" I exclaimed, waving my arms in the air.

Evelyn stopped suddenly and eyed him sternly. I stopped, returning her stare with a stunned expression. She sighed and continued walking, although she slowed down visibly as they exited town. Careful not to be left behind, I kept my pace with her.

"Right now we are in the country of Tengoku," she started to say, her eyes glazing as if seeing something far away. I opened my mouth to say something, and then abruptly closed it again, not wanting to disrupt her.

"And this entire world is known as Sekai, with Tengoku being only a part of it. Basically, Sekai is just made up of two continents. Tengoku and Jigoku. However, Jigoku is a total opposite of Tengoku. Where Tengoku is paradise, Jigoku is total hell," Evelyn paused for a moment. "This is where the problem starts. Tengoku is so small, that Sekai is made up of at least five parts Jigoku and one part being only Tengoku. Jigoku is made up of many different towns together; Tengoku is only made up of one. That is why recently, Jigoku has started to invade Tengoku."

Evelyn stopped in her tracks. Unknowingly, I bumped into her, falling back painfully onto the ground.

"Ow…" I groaned, agonizingly standing up again. "Didn't have to stop all of a sudden did yo…"

I felt his jaw drop as I gazed at the sight before me. Right infront of us was one gigantic wall, and the only leeway through that wall was a tiny hole in the middle.

"What…?" I struggled to ask.

"That giant wall… is called Hell's Gate." Evelyn pointed her finger at the tiny hole in the middle. "Hell's Gate is what separates us from Jigoku, but it also links us to Jigoku. That hole in Hell's Gate is a portal that shall take us to Jigoku."

"Wait…What do you mean separates us from Jigoku but links us at the same time?" I held my head in my hands and shook myself vigorously. "It makes no sense!"

"Hell's Gate prevents the more powerful Demons from coming into Tengoku, and it allows all of us Saints to enter Jigoku." Evelyn explained. "Separates us from evil, and allowing us to enter it at the same time."

"Isn't that slightly unfair towards the Demons…" I laughed uneasily.

"Not at all. Jigoku, being so large, has a near infinite number of lesser Demons. If the powerful Demons were to join them, Tengoku would be rendered ashes long ago. However we Saints are only of a small amount. Even all of us together have a hard time defending Tengoku. Let alone invading Jigoku."

"And Lustaria wants us to enter Jigoku and steal a scroll for him?" I backed away, my eyes twitching in fear.

Evelyn glared at me, slightly irritated.

Grabbing me by the scruff of his neck, she flung me towards the portal. "We have no time to waste."

"Eeeeeeeeeee!" I screamed as he sailed through the air, only for my descent to be cut off with me slamming against Hell's Gate, right beside the portal.

Evelyn appeared calmly in front of the portal. "Huh? You still here? It looks like my aiming was off a bit…" She studied at her hands with a straight face.

"Gah! You did that on purpose!" I glared angrily at her, my forehead throbbing.

"On purpose? Of course not. Why would I do _something _like that?" Evelyn said and walked right through the portal.

"Wa…? Wait! We're not done talking yet!" I yelled in mock anger after her and jumped right into the portal without a second thought.


End file.
